


The Goldfish

by roxiefierce



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Misunderstandings, The West Wing References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxiefierce/pseuds/roxiefierce
Summary: Ben buys Rey a goldfish when he learns she loves them, not realizing she actually loves the snack not the animal.Inspired by a scene from The West Wing.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	The Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot I originally posted to Twitter, based on the scene from The West Wing when Danny gives CJ a goldfish. Adding here for archival purposes.
> 
> Updated to include an amazing piece of artwork I commissioned for this fic!
> 
> Enjoy this pure fluff!

**moodboard by[@foIkIore](https://twitter.com/foIkIxre)**

Rey Johnson has worked at Resistance Publishing for two months, one day, eight hours, and seven minutes. And Ben Solo has been in love with her for two months, one day, eight hours, and six minutes.

He’s pretty sure he fell in love the moment he heard her laugh ring out across the floor. It was like bottled sunshine. His infamous concentration broke and he’d whipped his head up, eyes searching for the source of the sweet sound.

And then he saw her. She was across the room, talking with Poe. Cliché as it sounds, his heart stopped. She radiated warmth and joy. Much like the bottled sunshine of her laughter, she lit up the room. He noted more than a few heads had turned.

He caught Poe’s eyes on him though, a small smirk playing at his lips. Flushing, he determinedly tore his gaze away and tried to refocus on the edits he’d been making. It was too much to hope for that Poe would let it go, though.

After that, he regularly dropped by Ben’s desk with some kind of comment—usually a pun.

_“Something shining in your eye, Solo?”_

_“I know something that will brighten your day.”_

_“It dawned on me that something has you distracted.”_

_“Stay lit, Solo.”_

It was never-ending. And so he groans when he notices Poe approaching, shaking his head and focusing on the screen in front of him. But he is not, apparently, there for a daily torture session.

“She likes goldfish." He looks up, confused. "Rey, I mean. Can’t get enough of them.”

He looks up now, intrigued and more than a little wary. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You helped me with the Hux fiasco. I figure I owed you one. That and hopefully this finally gives you the courage to make a move. It’s been two months, man.”

“Go away, Poe.” Poe chuckles, but does as requested. “And thanks, man.”

And so the next day he comes in with the goldfish. He’d spent more than a normal amount of time picking out the perfect one for her. It’s on the smaller side, but round and bright with a white belly. He heads straight for Rey’s desk, happy to see she’s already here. She, like him, is one of the earliest to arrive each day and today is no exception.

She looks up as he approaches, smiling. “Good morning, Ben.”

“Good morning.”

“What have you got there?”

“It’s a goldfish. I got him for you.”

“Really?” She looks pleased, but also a little confused.

“Poe mentioned you like goldfish.” She looks at the fish again, then bursts out laughing. He flushes, unsure of where he went wrong but certain he somehow had. She wipes a few tears from the corner of her eyes, smiling wider than he’s ever seen.

“The crackers.” _Oh._ “The cheese snacks?”

“Oh.” He flushes again, but can’t help but laugh along with her. “I’m not sure I could’ve known that.”

“The crackers, Ben!”

“Ah, well. Now I have a goldfish, I guess.”

“Oh, no you don’t.” She stands now, taking the bowl from his hands. “You said he’s for me. Besides, you’ll kill him.”

“You think I can’t take care of a goldfish?”  
  
“I absolutely do not.” She places the bowl on her desk, leaning down to stare at her new pet as he swims around the bowl.

The elevator dings behind him, but he’s captivated by her enthusiasm for the fish. He stiffens as Rey greets the newcomer, however. “Poe! Look! Ben got me a fish!”

She holds up the bowl and Ben turns, unsurprised to see the utter confusion on Poe’s face turn immediately to laughter. He flushes, embarrassed by the whole turn of events. “He what?!” Poe squeaks out, supporting himself against a nearby desk as he continues to laugh. He decides to refocus on Rey instead, who herself has started giggling again.

“His name’s BB, by the way.” She lights up, looking up at him.

“The fish?” He nods. “Like _Space Wars_?”

“Of course.”

“I love _Space Wars_!” She gently puts the bowl back on her desk and throws her arms around him, lips pressing firmly against his cheek. “It’s perfect.” She murmurs as she releases him.

And suddenly Ben doesn’t mind the misunderstanding so much.

**check out this amazing art I commissioned for this fic from[@theriseofswolo](https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo)!**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! 💕


End file.
